Truth and Illusion
by SapphireCuatro
Summary: We all know that Uchiha Itachi is a feared S-rank criminal and an Akatsuki member. We know he killed his entire clan. But how did he fall so far? Who is the real Itachi---the cold-blooded killer or the kindly prodigy? Itachi tells his story. HIATUS.
1. The Beginning of It All

This is my first fic starring Itachi. I thought of this when Madara revealed Itachi's past, but I figured there were a lot of gaps in there, so I wrote this sometime later. This is a fic about Itachi's life, narrated by Itachi himself (who else should narrate it?).

But anyway, I've been re-reading all the manga chapters with Itachi in them, to make sure I have a good feel for his character. So, anyway, here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_I think the whole thing began when I joined the ANBU Black Ops. But I can't be sure. It might have been doomed to happen all along. _

_But please, allow me to start from the beginning. _

_My name is Uchiha Itachi, the older son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, and the heir to the Uchiha clan--both to its title and to the rare kekkei genkai that is locked in our genes. Being in such a position, naturally there were high expectations for me. _

_If someone was good, I had to be better. _

_If someone was smart, I had to be smarter. _

_If someone was fast, I had to be faster. _

_If someone was strong, I had to be stronger. _

_As the heir to the Uchiha clan, I could be nothing short of perfect. _

_Fortunately for me, I had natural born talents to match the expectations. As I set milestones, I kept my father happy. For a brief while, at least. He was never completely satisfied with me. There was always something I needed to improve on. _

_But it's too much to be able to say all at once. And it's not like I'm complaining. Doing that would accomplish nothing. Everything I'm going to tell has helped to shape who I would become. _

_I would be a double agent. I would deceive everyone around me, including members of my own family. I would destroy my own clan. I would become a member of the Akatsuki, a rogue ninja outcast from my home village. _

_This is the story I am going to tell you. _

_

* * *

_

This was just an introductory chapter. The next one will be much longer.

Also, if there's going to be any pairings, I don't know who it will be. It won't fit into the story for a while (since Itachi doesn't really meet any other major characters until he's older. Except for Sasuke, of course). But it's always possible that he could get paired up with somebody later on.

Anyway, read and review (even though there's not much to review at this point). I'll update soon.


	2. Itachi and Sasuke

The writing style for this story won't be like anything I've ever done. Anyway, this is where the story really begins, so I hope I did an all right job with Itachi.

So, here we go.

* * *

_Despite all the pressures on me, I at least had some respite. I was fortunate enough to get a sibling--my younger brother, Sasuke. _

_My father really had very little interest in Sasuke, since Sasuke was the second son. Sasuke had fun and did whatever he wanted. I was busy a lot, with missions and things, so my mother doted on my brother..._

_..._

"Here, Sasuke! Your breakfast." Uchiha Mikoto set the food on the table in front of her younger son.

"Yay! My favorite!"

Mikoto spotted her older son standing in the doorway. "Oh, Itachi. Do you want me to make you something special, too?"

"...sure..."

Itachi sat down at the table across from his younger brother.

"Nii-san."

"What?"

"I'm happy to see you, nii-san."

Itachi hadn't seen that one coming.

"Oh, Itachi, your brother loves you!" Mikoto cooed.

The fact that she'd just said that only made Itachi embarrassed. "Stop being stupid, Sasuke."

"Itachi! Don't talk to your brother that way! You should be a good, nice big brother to Sasuke."

"Yeah, whatever..." Itachi muttered.

When his food was served, Itachi ate in silence. Across the table, Sasuke watched him. This continued on for several minutes.

Itachi was about to tell Sasuke to stop staring at him when Uchiha Fugaku made his appearance.

"Itachi! What are you doing? I've been waiting for you for ten minutes! The third Chuunin Exam is less than a week away! We need to make sure you're ready!"

"Now, dear", said Mikoto, "A good shinobi needs sustenance. A nice breakfast is good for a growing boy."

He didn't look happy about it, but he said, "I suppose you're right. But Itachi, as soon as you're done, we need to resume your training."

"Not right after breakfast! You'll make him sick! You should wait a half hour."

This was clearly pushing it, but Fugaku acquiesced. "Fine."

"You should remember to eat too, dear. Since Itachi got signed up for the Chuunin Exam, you've been losing weight. Here, I'll get you breakfast."

Fugaku sat down at the head of the table. "All right..."

After breakfast, Itachi went to his room, closing the door behind him.

So, what was he to do for a half hour?

He heard footsteps outside his door.

"Who's there?"

The door slid open a crack. It was Sasuke.

"What do you want?"

For some reason, the little squirt immediately got flustered.

"S...sorry to bother you, nii-san...!"

"Hey, wait! I didn't say you have to go away! It depends on what it is you want."

"S...sorry, nii-san..."

"Just spit it out."

"Oh, ok, nii-san, I..."

"I can't hear you. Come in here if it's that important."

A shocked look came across Sasuke's face. He opened the door a bit more, then stepped inside. He looked ecstatic.

"What are you so happy about?" queried Itachi curiously.

"You've never let me in your room before, nii-san", said Sasuke quietly.

That was what he was so excited about? But that was so...

"So, um, nii-san."

"What?"

The awkwardness stretched on.

"Um..."

"Come over here."

Sasuke came over to the bed where Itachi sat.

"Um...nii-san...what's it like having the Sharingan?"

Itachi was surprised. Why had Sasuke come to _him_ with this question?

"It's amazing", he said.

"Really?"

"Having that kind of power in your hands is kind of scary...but also exhilarating. You'll understand when you awaken the Sharingan yourself."

Sasuke was listening intently, hanging on to Itachi's every word.

It almost made Itachi a bit...happy. His opinion was wanted and appreciated. Of all the people in the Uchiha clan to ask, Sasuke had chosen _him._

"Tell me more, nii-san."

So Itachi did. He told Sasuke what he knew of the Sharingan, and Sasuke devoured every word. Itachi normally didn't talk that much, but for some reason he kept on. As long as he was talking, Sasuke adored him.

And so he held his younger brother's attention, until Fugaku came in and barked that it had been a half hour and it was time to get back to training.

...

_That was the first time Sasuke and I ever really "bonded". _

_Before that, I hadn't really cared much for him either way. If anything, I resented him. He had a pampered and easy life. He was loved and free from worries. He was completely clueless as to how lucky he was, to have been the second-born. _

...

"Good luck, nii-san. Go kick their butts!"

"We'll be watching from the stands", said Mikoto.

"Son, remember, this is what you've been training for", Fugaku was saying, "And don't be shy about using the Sharingan. But don't use up all your energy in the first round, you want to save something for later. I would advise not using your Sharingan straight off, to conserve your chakra, you know, but if you feel you need to you should resort to it and finish the job quick--"

"Come, Fugaku, let's go to our seats", said Mikoto.

"I'm coming. But Itachi, just remember how many people are watching. You're the heir to the clan, so naturally everyone's curious to see how you're turning out. So you shouldn't be hesistant to show everyone the power of the Uchiha clan."

"Fugaku", Mikoto pressed.

"I'm _coming_, I said!" Fugaku rested a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Go impress them, son."

"Yeah...I will."

"Come on, Sasuke." Mikoto held Sasuke's hand.

"Go beat everybody, nii-san!" called Sasuke over his shoulder.

"I will", Itachi murmured.

...

_Of course, I became a Chuunin. If I hadn't, I probably would have been disowned. I was ten years old. _

_..._

"Wow, nii-san! I can't believe you're a Chuunin now!"

"You look so grown up", said Mikoto, "Fugaku, he looks like a little adult, wearing that vest."

Fugaku grunted in agreement without looking up from the newspaper.

"It's a bit big on me..." said Itachi.

"Oh, well, you'll grow into it", said Mikoto.

Yeah, maybe, but who knew how long that would take?

-.-.-

Later that same day, Itachi came out of the bath and was quite surprised to find Sasuke in his room.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke jumped so badly that he dropped what he was holding. Itachi's hitai-ate clattered to the floor.

"I'm sorry, nii-san! I didn't hear you coming!" He put the hitai-ate on Itachi's bed and tried to run out, but Itachi grabbed his arm.

"I asked you a question, Sasuke. What were you doing?"

Sasuke knew when he was trapped. "Nii-san, I...was wanting to see...what _I _might look like when _I _become a shinobi."

Itachi's grip slackened a bit, and Sasuke used the opportunity to escape. "I'm sorry, nii-san! Please don't kill me!" he yelled over his shoulder.

What was that? What an insulting choice of words. Like Itachi could ever kill a member of his own family in a thousand years.

...

_Of course, it's not like I would have done anything to him. It just took me by surprise. _

_Still, that thing he had so carelessly said deeply offended me. Because despite being a shinobi I did not like conflict in the least, much less to say killing, and tried to avoid it whenever possible. _

_Sasuke and I didn't really have much of a relationship at first. This was a time of my life where my father was the most influential person--in both good and bad ways, and Sasuke did not really register on his radar, so I hadn't paid him much attention either. It wasn't as though I had all day to play with him, anyway. _

_But one day, things changed. _

* * *

So, that concludes the first full length chapter. As you can see, the story will be told through flashbacks and through Itachi's own commentary.

Also, "nii-san" will be the only Japanese term I use, for now. Because it's the only one I know how to use properly.

Anyway, each chapter will have some sort of overall "theme" to it, but each chapter will also advance the story.

So please read and review!

Oh, yeah. Another thing.

-.-.- is a break in the same flashback

... is a break between flashbacks and Itachi's commentary.

To clear that up.


	3. The Bonding Time

Here is Chapter 3. This one is way longer than the ones before. This'll probably be around the average chapter length (maybe a little less).

Every chapter will build on the one before. Just a caution. Each one is important to the story.

* * *

_Of course, there were still expectations for Sasuke. He was an Uchiha, after all. And he was proud to be one. He tried his hardest to prove he was worthy of bearing the Uchiha crest on his back. But with me around, no one really spared his efforts much attention. _

_But then…_

_On my first mission as a Chuunin, one of my squad members committed a horrible blunder, and jeopardized our mission, which was to obtain a certain document in enemy territory. I retrieved our objective but was wounded in the process…_

…

…Itachi had his hearing before his sight. This sound he heard…was that snoring?

He turned his head and saw Fugaku sitting in a chair by his bed, his arms folded across his chest, snoring loudly.

What was going on?

Itachi sat up. He was in a hospital room. He looked at himself. What were these bandages? What was going on?!

There was no one in the room but him and his father. Should he wake Fugaku and get some answers…?

He got out of bed, and winced when pain shot through his left leg. Why did his leg hurt? It was bandaged. Why was that?

He limped out of the room and into the hall. A nurse spotted him.

"Oh! Uchiha Itachi. What are you doing out of bed?"

"This is the hospital, right?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't be wandering the halls. Go back to--"

"Nii-san!"

Sasuke and Mikoto were coming down the hallway.

"You're already walking around. You recover so fast!" said Mikoto.

Sasuke ran up to his brother and hugged him. "Nii-san, I thought that I might not have a nii-san anymore."

Itachi returned the hug, slowly and hesitantly. "You don't have to worry. It's not as though I would die from injuries such as these. I'm your nii-san, so I'll always be there for you. You can't get rid of me that easily, sorry."

"You're silly, nii-san. It's not like you can _always _be there."

He crouched down so that he was eye-to-eye with Sasuke. "When I'm not physically there, I'll be in your thoughts."

Itachi winced as he tried to stand up, and another wave of pain coursed through his leg.

"You're still hurt, nii-san", said Sasuke, concerned.

"I'm fine."

"You'll be fine if you recover properly!" said Mikoto, "You shouldn't be walking around and aggravating your leg."

"Yeah, nii-san. You're setting a bad example", Sasuke pitched in.

"Don't worry. It's not as though I plan to run laps around Konoha or anything."

"Oh, Itachi. Is your father inside?"

"Yes. He is asleep."

"You know, your father's been by your side since you were brought here. He was very concerned even when we were told your injuries weren't life-threatening. All of the Uchiha grew anxious when they learned you'd been injured."

And then Itachi remembered everything that had happened. His first mission as Chuunin…the mistake…but completing the mission…

"When…?"

"You've been here since last night", said Mikoto, as though she was answering his thoughts.

"I was wounded just yesterday…?"

How odd.

The three of them went back into Itachi's hospital room. Mikoto gently shook Fugaku awake.

He looked up at her as though startled to see her there. "Mikoto…?"

"Itachi's all right, dear. You don't have to keep vigil."

Fugaku saw his two sons standing in front of him.

"Yes…all right…"

…

_As a shinobi, you are confronted with death constantly, but rarely do you dwell on the possibility that it might be you who is the next casualty. Death is an eventual reality, but it is something that most people aren't ready to confront, and of course that included me, at that time. _

_I went home from the hospital later that same day. I was ordered not to do any training or undergo any missions until my injuries were better healed. _

_When we got home, my mother banished me straightaway to my room. She forbade me to walk around the house too much so that I wouldn't strain my injured leg…_

…

The door to Itachi's bedroom slid open. Sasuke carried a tray.

"Nii-san, I brought you dinner."

Itachi glanced over at him. "Oh. Okay. Set it down."

"Um, okay…"

As Sasuke set the tray by Itachi's bedside, Itachi noticed him sneaking glances at his bandages.

"Do my wounds bother you?"

Sasuke froze, caught. "They just look so painful."

"It's not too bad. I have already told you that you needn't worry." Itachi looked his brother full in the face. "But of course you will anyway, even though I've told you not to."

"Nii-san, you seem to know what's on my mind."

"You can call it a brother's intuition. You don't have to try to hide anything from me, Sasuke. Whatever you're feeling, you can tell me what's on your mind. I'll listen. Even if it's just to say you hate me, I'll still listen."

"I could never hate you, nii-san!"

Itachi patted Sasuke on the head. "That's comforting to know."

Sasuke scowled. "Hey, it's not like I'm your pet dog or anything!"

Itachi gave him the smallest of smiles. "Of course not."

"Still, nii-san, you are right about me. I'll still worry about you even though you told me not to."

"And I'll tell you again that you don't need to. I can handle myself."

"But nii-san, what if you _can't_ always handle yourself? What if you come up against an enemy you cannot defeat?"

"Then I suppose I die", Itachi replied nonchalantly.

"But aren't you afraid to die?"

"Death is of no consequence to a shinobi."

"How can you say that?!" Sasuke stomped his foot angrily. "You mean you don't care if you die?! Well, _you_ may not care, but there are other people who would! Like me! You don't care if you hurt others?!"

"Look, Sasuke. Death is an eventual reality. For everyone. You must eventually accept that. You cannot live in your naïve little world forever."

"I'm not as naïve as you think! _You're _the naïve one! You're a liar, nii-san! You say you'll always be there, but you can't be there if you're _dead_! You're here to watch over me, but who is there to watch over _you_?" Then Sasuke stormed out.

…

_I could never have imagined at the time how true his words were. How could I have known that I really _was_ naïve? _

_This incident seemed to remind my father that death really was a looming menace for all shinobi, and I was no exception. If he lost me, his well-bred heir, what would he do? He'd still have Sasuke. We were brothers, right? So surely he could live up to the same expectations as me, and surpass them as completely as I had. _

_But I was temporarily out of commission. I could not remember ever having so much free time on my hands. What was I to do in that time…? _

_I was stuck at home all day long, and my movements even around the house were restricted by my mother. _

_Naturally, it didn't take long for me to become bored. _Very_ bored. _

_I wasn't accustomed to just sitting around the house. I was always doing something--a mission or training or something--so this was a brand new experience. _

…

Sasuke came in. "Hey, nii-san--!"

He went quiet.

Itachi stopped throwing kunais to address his brother.

"What?"

"Um…nii-san, what are you doing?"

"Target practice."

"Why are you doing that?"

"What else do I have to do all day? Would you go pull those kunais out of the bulls eye and bring them over here to me?"

"Um…sure…" Sasuke did this.

"Thank you", Itachi replied, tossing another kunai lazily. It embedded itself in the outermost ring of the target. Itachi sat up with a start.

"Oh, that wasn't a very good throw, nii-san. Is it because I'm in here distracting you?"

"No. Distractions are always present in the life of a shinobi." He clenched his fist, glaring at the bandages snaking down his lower arm to his hand. "I've focused so much attention on the leg wound that I failed to realize the severity of my other injuries."

"But your injuries aren't severe, nii-san. The medics even said so."

"Then why was my aim off?"

"Nobody can be perfect all the time. That's just silly", Sasuke replied.

Itachi was scowling.

"Come on, nii-san. It's just one miss. It's not that big of a deal. Think of all the times you nailed it."

…

_But it was a big deal to me, because the Uchiha prodigy did not like being reminded that even though he was expected to be perfect, that was impossible. Because, if I couldn't live up to these expectations, then did that make me a failure? _

_At least, that was my reasoning. _

…

It was the third day of Itachi's confinement. Er, recovery. And it already felt like years had dragged by.

Itachi, being so unaccustomed to leisure, didn't even think to take this time to enjoy himself. But Sasuke did.

"What do you want, Sasuke? You've been spying on me for the past half hour", said Itachi.

"Well, nii-san. Since you're here, will you play with me?"

"That depends."

"How about…hide-and-seek?"

"How do you play?"

"Nii-san, you're silly!" Sasuke explained the rules while pulling Itachi along by the hand.

Itachi gave the slightest wince when he came down on his leg wrong. "Sasuke."

"Oh! Nii-san! I'm sorry, nii-san!" In an undertone, he added, "Don't tell Mother I hurt you, or she'll get mad, okay?"

"It's not your problem. It was my own stupidity", Itachi replied.

"You're not 'stupid', nii-san", Sasuke argued. "Well, come on, we can do something else then! I've been waiting for a chance to play with you!"

"…okay", Itachi replied. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, anyway.

A huge grin lit up Sasuke's face. "All right, nii-san! Let's go to my room!"

He took off, leaving Itachi standing there.

A few seconds later, he was back. "Come on, nii-san! Hurry up!"

"But Sasuke", said Itachi, "You're forgetting that I'm wounded. If I strain my leg by walking too fast, I might injure it further and they might have to amputate it."

"Stop making stuff up!" said Sasuke, "They won't have to amputate your leg if you walk too fast."

"But how do you know for sure? You don't really want to risk it, do you?"

Sasuke didn't look quite as certain now. "Well, okay. We might not want to risk it. But I'm only saying this because I'm looking out for _you_, nii-san. You should take it slow."

"Very well." Itachi took a step in slow motion.

"Not _that_ slow! Come on, nii-san! This is serious! You don't have much time!"

"What are you talking about? I have too much time."

"No! You don't understand! You might recover pretty fast! And as soon as you do, you won't have time to play with me anymore!"

"Ssh. Don't raise your voice or Mother will come running."

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest. He looked disappointed.

"What's that face for? It's not like you'll never get the opportunity to play with me again. If you would have only told me that it was important to you, then perhaps I might have made time for leisure. Come. Your room, right? Instead of sulking, you should get a move on. It would be embarrassing if the cripple beat you there."

"Hey! For someone who's supposed to be a cripple, you're fast!"

…

_I started to become very close to my brother. It wasn't very hard. I'd just never before truly realized the depth of his admiration. But I also discovered another, darker emotion deep in his heart. Jealousy. He looked at me with adoration…but also with envy and resentment. _

_Why was I a person to be envied? _

_Regardless, Sasuke couldn't keep me occupied for long. I began to grow restless again…_

…

Itachi poked his head out of his bedroom window and looked around. Good. He didn't see anyone.

He climbed out of the window, silently. When he was safely out, he crept away from the house. He thought he was home free when he heard a voice behind him.

"You aren't supposed to train until you're fully healed, nii-san."

"…go home, Sasuke."

"No! You shouldn't be doing this, nii-san. I'm going to tell Mother."

"No!" The outburst revealed his desperation. He immediately became reserved again. "I mean, I think that's highly unnecessary. My other injuries have healed and I have only a slight limp now. It's barely noticeable."

Sasuke wasn't buying it.

"Sasuke. This can be our secret, okay?"

"I won't tell", said Sasuke, "If you let me come with you."

"Why would you want to watch me train? That sounds boring."

"You didn't let me finish. I want you to help _me_ train, too."

"Why?"

"Because, nii-san! You're a great and powerful ninja, so if I'm trained by someone like that, I'll become great and powerful myself, right?"

"But what makes you think you've got what it takes?"

"Because I'm your brother! I've got the same Uchiha blood as you, so anything you can do, I can do!"

"That's a good theory", Itachi replied. It appeared that he had no choice but to bring Sasuke along, because sitting around at home waiting for the "official" approval to resume training was _not_ an option.

Itachi walked off.

"Hey! Nii-san?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke over his shoulder. "Well, are you coming or what?"

Sasuke grinned and ran up to Itachi…

…and Itachi jabbed him in the forehead.

Sasuke's hands went to his forehead and he took a few steps back. He looked at Itachi like a puppy that had just been struck by its master.

Itachi gave him a small smile. Sasuke caught on and grew indignant.

"Nii-san! You're mean!"

"The meanest."

"The meanest nii-san ever!"

"Of course."

…

_Sasuke was pretty persistent in wanting me to train him. Thing is, it wasn't really my forte. It was easy to teach myself, but not to teach others. I tried one time and it didn't go well. _

…

If the ideals of the shinobi--that they shouldn't lose control of their emotions--weren't so firmly engraved in Itachi's brain, he might have done something drastic.

"Hey, I'm getting better. I only missed three shuriken!" said Sasuke, "Isn't that great, nii-san?"

"No", Itachi replied, "It will be 'great' when you don't miss at all."

"Come on, nii-san. I haven't even started at the Academy yet. You can't expect me to be perfect."

"So you're content with being average? You're an Uchiha. Uchihas must be above mediocrity. From the minute you enter that Academy, your talents should immediately prove your superiority to everyone else."

"Nii-san, I think you're taking this a bit too seriously…"

"Sasuke. I think _you're_ not taking this seriously _enough_. Stand back."

Sasuke took a couple steps back.

"Farther back. Do you see these targets, scattered all around?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Your sensei's going to demonstrate for you."

"_Sensei_?! Since when…?"

"Move out of the way, Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't waste any time. If Itachi raised his voice, then he was not to be trifled with.

Itachi stood at the center of the targets, grasping eight kunais. Then, he "demonstrated". The only sound was of the knives whizzing through the air, then a _thuk_ as they embedded themselves in the bullseye of their targets.

Itachi landed with great finesse. "That is how it is executed."

Sasuke came out from behind a large rock. "Wow, nii-san! You're amazing! You nailed all but one!"

Itachi stiffened. His eyes narrowed. "Is that some sort of a joke?"

"No. This one in the blind spot behind this rock…you missed it."

Itachi stalked over. The kunai was embedded on the very edge of the target.

He punched the rock.

"Nii-san?" asked Sasuke, frightened.

"I missed", said Itachi simply. He'd already regained his composure.

"You still hit the target, just not the bullseye", Sasuke replied.

Itachi put a hand on Sasuke's head. "Sasuke, the next time I show you this move, it will be perfect. I'll nail every single one."

"You don't have to try and impress me, nii-san", said Sasuke, "I think you're still amazing anyway."

"You do, huh? Well, but I'd still like to show you how it should be done sometime."

"Ok…if it's that important to you…"

…

_I had every intention of keeping that promise. I wouldn't work on that particular move when Sasuke was there, because I wanted to make sure that the next time he watched me, it would be perfect. _

_Perfect…_

* * *

...that's that. I'll try to update soon. Read and review, please! I can't know what to improve if someone doesn't tell me!


	4. Itachi and His Mother

Sorry for the slow update.

* * *

_During my recovery time, I was sitting around the house most of the time, so naturally I saw my mother quite a lot. _

_My mother seemed to pay me more attention, and yet she doted quite a lot on Sasuke. That's one of my earliest memories, when Sasuke joined the family..._

...

It was just Itachi and his father. It had been this way for the past few days. After takeout three times a day for this period of time, Itachi was more than ready to have his mother back.

Again, he asked, "Father, when will Mother be back?"

Fugaku, who disliked having to repeat himself, replied irritably, "I've already told you. I'll go to get her and Sasuke later today."

"She went to the hospital to have my brother", said Itachi, "Have you seen my brother, Father?"

"Yes."

"Will I get to see him?"

"You'll get plenty of chances to see him. Don't be impatient."

Itachi ran for his mother as soon as she came in the door and hugged her legs.

"Itachi! Be careful! I'm carrying the baby!"

Itachi looked at the bundle of blankets she was carrying...was that Sasuke?

Fugaku came in right behind her, and went through all the formalities of thanking Itachi's aunt and uncle (who had been babysitting). But all they were interested in was meeting the newest Uchiha. Over time, more Uchihas came to see Sasuke as they heard the news, and Fugaku and Mikoto relished in the limelight, taking the opportunity to show off their infant son.

Itachi sat off by himself, watching the proceedings. He wasn't used to being ignored. Did this mean that his new brother had come to replace him? Would this other son be always there, waiting in the wings, to take his place if he couldn't live up to expectations?

He had to see this kid for himself and figure out what the big deal was.

He waited until things had quieted down before approaching Mikoto. He tugged on her skirt. "Mother, I want to see him. I want to see my brother."

She seemed to really notice him then, and she crouched down so he could see what was in her arms. "Look, Itachi...it's your baby brother."

Itachi looked down at the dark-haired baby in the bundle. This was it? This was Sasuke? What was the big deal?

"Will you be a good big brother to Sasuke, Itachi?" asked Mikoto.

Itachi reached out to touch Sasuke. He'd never really seen a baby up close before.

Sasuke's fist clasped around Itachi's finger.

"Aww, he's already taken a liking to you, Itachi", Mikoto cooed.

"Um, Mother", said Itachi, trying to tug his finger away, "He won't let go."

...

_Even now, my brother hasn't stopped clinging to me. He clings to his memories, and of what he thought of once as a "bond". _

_My father didn't really pay too much attention to him. His attention was focused entirely on me, and so perhaps because of that, I felt like my mother wasn't paying enough attention. _

...

_"Did you see that kid?" _

_"Yeah, that's Uchiha Itachi..." _

_"The one who graduated from the Academy in only a year." _

_"The genius..." _

Itachi ignored the other Academy graduates, who watched as he walked by, a head shorter and several years younger than the rest of them.

He looked around anxiously. Where were his parents? Weren't they coming?

"Itachi! Over here."

It was Mikoto. She waved to him. Fugaku was with her.

A small smile came across Itachi's face, and he ran over to greet his parents, his brand new hitai-ate gripped tightly in his fist.

"You came!" he said, as he came up to them.

"Of course we would!" said Mikoto, "Did you really think we wouldn't come to see our own son's graduation?"

Itachi noticed immediately that a family member was missing. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Your aunt and uncle are watching him for a little while."

"Really?" For Mikoto to leave Sasuke at home was a truly rare occasion. That meant Itachi's graduation was very important to her, right? Itachi couldn't felt but feel a sense of twisted satisfaction that Sasuke was being left out.

Fugaku had a heavy hand on Itachi's shoulder. "As expected from my child. I'm so proud. The whole clan is proud. You'll show everyone the power of the Uchiha."

"I'm really not that great", Itachi replied, "I haven't even unlocked the Sharingan yet."

"Oh, I'm sure you will soon. It shouldn't be much trouble for you", said Fugaku.

"Besides, the fact that you graduated in only a year just proves that even without the Sharingan, you're still an amazing shinobi!" said Mikoto, "Here, let's see your hitai-ate!"

Itachi handed it over to her. She tied it around his head.

"It looks good on you!" She grinned. "Now become a splendid shinobi like no one's ever seen before!"

"He's already well on the way there", said Fugaku, "One day everyone will know the name Uchiha Itachi. Your allies will respect you and your enemies will fear you."

"Yes. But you have plenty of time for that", said Mikoto, "Come, we'll take you out somewhere to celebrate."

"Do I get to pick the restaurant?"

"Of course."

...

_Well, I ended up being the sort of shinobi they wanted, but that notoriety came at a terrible cost. _

_My mother's expectations were just as high as my father's---but only when it came to me. When it came to Sasuke, there were almost no expectations. I was the one who was groomed to accomplish something. _

_I did very little that didn't have anything to do with being a shinobi. That was why my main way of bonding with my mother was so unusual..._

_..._

"Itachi, I'm very disappointed in you."

Itachi was confused. "What for?"

She struck at him like a snake. "I can't believe you would go out and train even though you were specifically told not to!"

Itachi's face remained unreadable, but inwardly, he recoiled. Had Sasuke ratted him out? That little...!

"Why would you make such accusations?"

"Because I know it's true! Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I realized it! Itachi, why would you do that?"

Which was better, to dance around the issue, or to directly answer the question?

He decided to be direct.

"I grew stir crazy", he replied.

"I can understand that, but you still need to consider your well-being", she said.

"My 'well-being' is perfectly all right", Itachi replied, "I'm well enough to start training again."

"That's not your decision to make!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry to have upset you", he said.

"'I'm sorry' doesn't cut it."

Itachi could have left, since the conversation was effectively over, but he preferred _not_ to leave her angry with him.

"Can I do anything to make it up to you?" was his form of a peace offering.

"Help me with dinner", she snapped.

He quietly obliged and started cutting up vegetables.

Mikoto glanced over at him. "You seem to have a knack for this."

"What do you mean?"

"You've cut it up so evenly."

"It's not that hard."

"Oh, you should try telling that to your father. I got him to help me with dinner one time, and that was the _only_ time. He has no talent for cooking at all. I don't know what he'd do if I wasn't around."

"I do", Itachi replied, "I remember when Sasuke was born..."

"Oh, you poor thing. No wonder you were so eager to see me when I came home!"

She'd snapped at him, too, but Itachi didn't mention that.

They continued in silence for a few minutes. Then Mikoto said, "Ok. I can take it from here."

Itachi backed up a few steps.

"And don't go sneaking off to train anymore", she scolded.

Oh, great. She was _still_ going to lecture him?

"I won't", he replied. There would be no point, anyway, now that she had her eye on him.

"Good."

He stood there, debating on whether to say anything. Finally, he decided to go ahead and mention it.

"My aim's been off. I've been missing the bullseye on my targets."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure it's because you haven't recovered fully yet."

"Yeah...maybe."

...

_Since I got caught, I was still stuck in the house. Luckily for me, a couple days later, I was given permission to resume training and missions. _

_The Hokage certainly didn't waste any time in giving me a mission..._

_..._

"So, you're heading out today, huh?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." Itachi hoisted a pack on his back.

"Well, good luck. Come back safely", said Mikoto.

Itachi looked at her over his shoulder. "You're anxious because of what happened last time."

"Oh, well---"

"You don't have to worry", said Itachi, "This mission will go perfectly. I promise. I've learned from my errors and it will not happen again. So there's no need to be concerned."

"Even if that's true, it won't stop me worrying. I'll still wish for you to come home safely."

...

_"Good luck, and come home safely." Every time I went on a mission my mother said that to me as I was leaving, or something similar. She didn't need to. It didn't affect the outcome. But she still said that, every time. _

_And whenever I got back from my missions, I'd help her with dinner and tell her what transpired. That was the time when she'd get her information. It was almost like she waited for me in that kitchen, because that was where she learned everything. _

_My mother and I actually were somewhat close. But regardless, the parent who was still the greater influence on me by far was my father. _


End file.
